


You can leave your hat on

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Stripping, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: What a birthday it had been.The only hope he could have now was that Kei would've remembered what day it was and had made him dinner.He didn’t ask for anything else, that was all; but the fact that his boyfriend hadn't even called that morning to wish him a happy birthday didn’t leave him with the rosiest expectations.





	You can leave your hat on

That night, Kota felt like going back home even more than usual.

That day hadn't started in the best of ways, and if possible it had gone on even worse.

The shooting for the Yan Yan Jump had gone on forever, and he felt completely exhausted.

He had most likely caught a fever as well, but he wasn’t going to bother taking his temperature.

Whatever it was, it was nothing that a good night of sleep, warm under the blankets, couldn’t heal.

He stared at the sky before getting inside his building; he saw the clouds starting to thin out after a day of heavy rain, but it didn’t help making him feel more cheerful.

The air was still damp, and he felt it inside his bones, which made him only want more to get inside his bed as soon as possible.

What a birthday it had been.

The only hope he could have now was that Kei would've remembered what day it was and had made him dinner.

He didn’t ask for anything else, that was all; but the fact that his boyfriend hadn't even called that morning to wish him a happy birthday didn’t leave him with the rosiest expectations.

As soon as he walked inside their apartment, he realized right away that something was off.

There was complete darkness and silence; Kota tried to remember whether Kei had told him he had something to do that night, but he came up empty.

“Great!” he yelled out loud, feeling the need to vent. “After the day I’ve had, I really needed to come back home alone, while he’s who knows where.” he went on, turning on the light in the entrance and taking his phone out his pocket, dialling Kei’s number. “Come on, pick up... I'm sure you’re having dinner with Yuya and didn’t think of telling me, I’ll bet whatever you...” he paused, hearing a noise from the living room.

He recognized Kei’s ringtone, and opened his eyes wide.

He kept walking, frowning, until he reached the other.

When he felt hands on his shoulders he jumped and screamed, before realizing that the one touching was his boyfriend.

“Kei!” he whined, trying to turn toward him, the other preventing him from doing just that. “You scared me, what the hell...” he started to say, but the younger shushed him.

“Wait, Ko. Don’t say anything, don’t do anything. Trust me, you’re not going to regret it.” he murmured in his ear, seductive.

Kota grimaced, but he didn’t protest.

He did a little bit when the other blindfolded him and then guided him with a hand on the small of his back, until he was sitting on a chair.

He waited, more and more confused, while the younger tied his hands behind his back with what seemed like a necktie.

He heard him get away, walk around the room, and he thought he had heard the sound of a lighter, but he wasn’t sure of it.

He didn’t understand what was going on, but when it was about Kei and his surprise, he knew it was better not to ask any question.

He knew that the younger was right, and that he wasn’t going to regret it.

When he got close again, Kei brought his hands behind his head, slowly, undoing the blindfold and finally letting him watch him and the room around him.

Kota opened his eyes wide on the dim light of the living room.

Dozens of candles were put in strategical spots throughout the room, allowing him to see exactly what was going on and at the same time setting the mood.

And Kei was...

He had to swallow a few times while he kept looking at him, trying to keep himself in check.

The coldness felt until a few minutes before, the dampness which had made him feel so bad, seemed to have completely disappeared.

Instead of those, Kota started to feel hot, very much so, only wishing to get up from that chair, take his clothes off, tearing Kei’s off as well and take him right here and now.

The younger wore a pair of black pants, tight enough to tease Kota, and a white plain shirt, a loose necktie going down his sternum in a straight line, underlining that body that was going to drive Kota crazy very soon.

He was starting to feel his cock harden, constricted by his jeans and boxers, and he knew that the feeling was going to become unbearable soon.

He raised his eyes on his boyfriend, begging.

“Kei...” he murmured, writhing to get rid of the necktie binding his wrists, obtaining no result but to make the younger laugh.

He took a few steps toward him, slowly, leaning over to rest his hands on his shoulders, his face a few centimetres from him.

“Happy birthday, Ko.” he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Then he backed off, grabbing the stereo’s remote from the coffee table in front of the couch and putting some music on.

It was a slow rhythm, sensual; Kei stood about a metre from him, close to the couch, and started moving following the music.

He brought his hands to his hips, his palms open, letting them up to his ribcage, his chest, his shoulders, brushing his neck and running them through his hair.

He kept his eyes closed, opening them just to throw some quick glance to his boyfriend agitating on the chair, smiling to him, well aware of what effect this little show of his was having on him.

He brought a hand to his belt, letting it off its loops, everything accurately slow, to add up to the torture on Kota.

He let the belt fall on the floor and then it was his pants’ turn, laughing when he saw the elder swallow again, his forehead damp and his hips jerking up involuntarily, searching for any form on inexistent satisfaction.

Then he undid his pants, pulling the fly down, always moving in rhythm with the music, sensual, lewd, well aware of who this was for and what he had to do to drive him crazy.

Yabu felt his throat dry, and he was almost nostalgic of the coldness he had felt outside that apartment.

He wished he could've gone back under the rain, abandoning himself to the dampness, letting it sink deep inside his bones to chill him out, relieving him from those instincts which made him feel close to  self-combustion.

He raised his eyes on him again, carefully following his hands’ path, without even blinking while they moved to the shirt’s buttons, bottom to top, still rolling his hips in a slow, hypnotic movement.

Kota held his breath until the last button was undone, until he saw more skin, until Kei got a few steps closer to him, still doing his best to go on time with the music.

“Are you enjoying your birthday present, Ko?” he asked, his voice innocent, then he straddled him, his legs propped up on the chair, their faces too damn close.

Kota felt him roll his hips against him and he felt an ephemeral relief to his cock, still tenting in his pants; he grimaced, moaning.

“Trust me, Kei.” he murmured, his voice husky. “You’d see better how much I'm enjoying my birthday present if you’d untie me.” he told him, arching an eyebrow and leaning over, in the vain attempt at kissing him.

Kei smiled devilishly, backing off.

“I'm sure we can find a compromise to let it enjoy at its fullest, Ko.” he said, letting his shirt off his shoulders, then brining his thumbs under his boxers, pulling at the waistband a couple of times before taking them off as well, now the necktie the only thing left on him.

He crouched on the floor and started crawling toward him; when he was close enough he put his hands down on his knees, pulling himself up and making him spread his legs, until he had room to settle between them.

He undid his jeans, faster than he had dealt with his own clothes, making him get up from the chair enough to pull them down alongside his boxers, finally giving some relief to his cock.

Keeping his eyes fixated on Kota’s, making sure he wasn’t going to miss any of his movements, he brought his tongue to the base and up, wrapping his mouth around the tip and going down again; he kept teasing him like that for a while longer, and meanwhile all Yabu could do was try and push inside his mouth, while his boyfriend’s hands on his thighs prevented him from doing that.

Kei was the one who decided when to take him fully into his mouth, he decided what pace to keep, how to play with his tongue on his skin.

Kota moaned out loud, shamelessly, shivering and writhing every time Kei decided to get real, when he tightened his mouth around him, when he grazed him with his teeth, when his tongue moved faster.

He was on the verge for the excess of stimulation, and the other must’ve noticed as well and slowed down, letting go of him and licking his cock one last time before going back to straddle him, his arms around his neck and his hips once again rolling against him.

Kota wished he could've found a way to untie, to be able to touch him, scratch him, to take the reins, but he knew Kei wasn’t going to allow that.

He could just try and lean against him, searching for his hot skin, for his lips, and the other didn’t deny them this time.

He met his tongue hungrily, and once they parted he couldn’t help noticing the smug look on the younger’s face.

“Take me, Ko.” he said, clearly aroused, while his body  kept moving almost out of inertia against the elder’s anxious.

“But I didn’t even...” Yabu tried to protest, while the other shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s your birthday, isn’t it? Don’t pretend you don’t like it better raw.” he explained, arching an eyebrow and chuckling.

Kota swallowed, closing his eyes for a moment in the attempt of gaining back some control over himself; he saw Kei bring a hand to his cock and move it toward his rim, so he caved to his coercion and thrust his hips up, getting inside of him, trying to ignore his choked scream and pained expression.

He kept still, feeling his breath cut off while he got enveloped by the younger’s warm body, tighter than usual.

He wished again he had his hands free to hold his hips and guide his movements, and once again he surrendered to the fact that he couldn’t and just looked at him, waiting for his face to relax, to get used to that almost brutal intrusion.

It didn’t take long before Kei opened his eyes again, taking a deep breath and starting to roll his hips on top of him, meeting those limited movements the elder was allowed, holding onto the chair to get up and then falling back down.

Kota leant toward him, kissing his neck, biting it, while he enjoyed all of his moans, all his panting, trying to push even deeper inside of him.

“You’ll be forced to help yourself, I'm afraid.” he made fun of him after a while, his breath heavy, while Kei chuckled.

“I'm sure I’ll live.” he murmured, bringing his hand to his own cock and stroking it fast until he reached his limit, collapsing against the elder and coming between their bodies, screaming Kota’s name.

Yabu gave him time to recover before starting to move again inside of him, and it took him a short while before coming as well, rolling his head back and focusing on the younger’s body only while he came inside of him.

He kept his eyes closed, hearing no other sound but that of their breathing mixing with the music still coming from the stereo, and he thought he would've willingly spent the rest of his life like that, had it been possible.

“Kei...” he murmured in his ear then, while the younger was still motionless on top of him, exhausted. “Kei, untie me.” he asked, and the other quickly brought his hands behind the backrest, undoing the necktie’s knots.

Once free, Kota brought his arms behind his back, holding him tight against himself, brushing his fingertips down his spine.

“So...” Kei started, his voice still shaky. “Liked the present?” he asked, smiling against his skin, almost purring for the elder’s caresses.

Yabu pretended to think about it.

“Let’s say I enjoyed it despite being tied up, you were right.”

Kei hit his shoulder, pulling away and glaring.

“I bet you did! You seriously risked injuring me!” he scolded him, biting on his lower lip.

Kota shrugged, looking innocent.

“Your fault for provoking me, right?”

The younger snorted, getting up carefully, trying not to get even more hurt.

“Great, now I'm going to have troubles standing for at least the whole day tomorrow, and it’s all because of you. See what you’ve done?”

Kota stood up as well, wrapping his arms around his hips and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Good. Because, as it happens, it’s going to be my birthday for a couple more hours, and I have no intentions of letting you leave the bed, my love.” he said, pushing him toward the bedroom while the other tried to protest.

Kota let him lay down, going next to him and holding him again against himself, running his hands down every centimetre of his body, now that he could.

There was nothing bothering him anymore, not the tiredness, not the cold, not frustration.

He was there, warm into the bed with the man he loved.

There was nothing else which could've made this a better birthday.


End file.
